gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079)
The Master Grade (MG) RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079) is a 1/100 scale kit released in 2005. Includes *RX-78-2 Gundam **2 Beam Sabers *Beam Rifle *Shield *Hyper Bazooka *Gundam Hammer *1/100 Amuro Ray figurine Kit Features & Gimmicks *Manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation. *Arms and legs feature double-jointed parts. *The pelvis joint can slide forward (and backward) for extra leg articulation. *Shoulder joints can be pulled out for extra articulation. *Wrist joint can pivot. *Front ankles are poseable. *Beam Rifle and Hyper Bazooka handle feature tab holes for a secure grip. *Beam Rifle foregrip can swing left or right. *Beam Rifle or Hyper Bazooka can mount... **Into the shield. **Onto the rear waist armor via a flip-out latch. *Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from the backpack as handheld weapons. *The shield's grip can be mounted onto the shield's 3 different tab holes. *The shield can store onto the backpack (Adjustment on the adapter is required) Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be applied & panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. **The Gundam Color for MG Gundam Ver. One Year War 0079 can be used to paint this kit. *The middle, ring, pinky fingers can be sliced off for individual articulation. (NOTE: May decrease gripping stability.) B-Club related customizations *Prototype Gundam Parts for Gundam Ver. O.Y.W. 0079 can be used for this kit to remodel into a Ver. O.Y.W. 0079 version of the Prototype Gundam. *GM Cannon Conversion Kit for Gundam Ver. O.Y.W. 0079 can be used for this kit to remodel into a Ver. O.Y.W. 0079 version of the GM Cannon. Variants Italicized lines are exclusives. *RX-78-2 Gundam (MG Ver. One Year War 0079 Animation Color) *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079 Nintendo Limited Color Ver.)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079 First Nintendo Metallic Color)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079 Extra Finish Ver.)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079 Movie Image Color)'' *''MG RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" (Ver. One Year War 0079)'' *MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079 Gunpla 30th Anniversary Ver.) - Limited edition release of the kit with optional clear armor parts. *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam Ver. One Year War 0079 Chromed Plated Ver.)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. One Year War 0079 Titanium Finish Ver.)'' Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla is the first Master Grade kit to include articulated hands with pegs and 3-finger parts that can be separated for additional articulation. *Like the MG Perfect Gundam, This Gunpla does not come with a Core Fighter, unlike other MG RX-78-2 kits. *This Gunpla is also released to coincide with the PlayStation 2 game Mobile Suit Gundam: The One Year War and the 25th anniversary of Gunpla. *The Gunpla initially goes by the tentative name "Gundam Ver. PROJECT PEGASUS". Gallery Packaging MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver-OYW0079)-original-boxart.jpg Stock Photos MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver-OYW0079)-original-1.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver-OYW0079)-original-2.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-(Ver-OYW0079)-original-3.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-126 Plus Category:Gundam Ver. 1.5 runners (I & J) Category:Poseable Manipulators Category:1/100 Scale figurines Category:Inner Frame